The Dragon of my heart
by DaizyC
Summary: Isabela was not dazzled by the "honor" of being the kings dragonrider. He was SO arrogant and perfect...and handsome she thought, but mostly arrogant! King Eward had his own problems. He felt the gods was at play and that they had specifically put her in his path and he couldn't decide if he should be them eternal grateful or curse them for condemning him to such a female like her.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight belongs sadly not to me I am just borrowing it a bit.

This story is rated M because of the language and the lemons.

Don't read it if you are under 18.

* * *

**The dragon of my hearth**

_All of the castle was buzzing with the new gossip. _

_The young female squire that out of the blue and so unexpectedly had been accepted to dragonprogram was indeed the rider of king Eward. _

_Isabela was not dazzled by the "honor" of being the kings rider. He was SO arrogant…and perfect…and handsome she thought…but mostly arrogant! _

_The king had his own problems. He was beginning to have two major suspicions about his young rider. He felt the gods was at play and that they had specifically put her in his path and he couldn'__t decide if he should be them eternally grateful or curse them for condemning him to such a female like her._

* * *

**It** wasn't the first time, that Isabela had forgotten to close the gate, and it would not be the last.

She had the tendency to daydream and working on a farm and daydreaming, somehow wasn't always the best mix.

It wasn't even the first time she chased after a pig, but it was the first time where she had chased the bloody pig for half a mile and not even one getting close to caching it yet.

She lifted up her skirts to better be able to jump over the forest bed.

She was never going to leave the gates open ever again, Isabela promised herself.

Isabela had always been a practical girl who had a positive take on life.

So, she just thanked her lucky stars that it was only one pig and not the whole pigsty she let escape because of her silliness.

Her father had left for town and she had, as soon as he was out of sight, taken his old sword to practice with.

She knew that he would be furious if he found out, and in her eagerness to get hold of the sword she hadn't even realized that she had left the gat open until the black and white pig was right in front of her.

Her fascination with swords had begun when her father wanted her to be able to protect herself if the farm was attacked.

Things like that didn't happen often.

They lived far from the boarder but sometimes you heard of attacks from lonely nomads and enemy spies.

So Isabela's father had learned her simple defence so she would have a chance to get away, but no more than that.

He didn't want her to perfect her skills, but Isabella dreamed of swords, weaponry and fight practice all day long. Even her sleep was filled of sword fight.

She knew of cause that it wasn't the right thing for a woman to dream about.

She woman should be dreaming of a home with a good fireplace and of a nice and kind husband.

MALES was never on Isabela's mind and she had no time for them, but right now that stupid pig was and she better catch it soon or her father would find out.

If he did, her punishment would definitely be severe. The thought of the punishment got her to speed up.

"_Got you. You...you PIG!" _

The animal fought her but she wasn't letting go of it.

While she was walking back to the humble farmhouse a huge shadow came over her head.

Isabela look startled to the sky above her.

"_What the ...?"_

She grasps something coming flying near her.

what was that…? It was a ...it was a…

"_Dragoooonnnn" _screamed Isabela as loud as she could.

Run Isabela, run, she thought.

She dropped the pig, lifted automatically her dress up to the knees and then she ran for her life.

Dragons weren't known to eat humans...not often at least but she didn't want to take the chance.

She didn't actually know any who had seen one and had only heard about them in old folktales but she ran screaming just the same.

Isabela didn't look behind her but she could hear the tearing of flesh and bone crunching. The pig decently wasn't any more.

Now she just hoped, she would get away in time and hide in the house.

The dust stirred up while she ran like a small tornado over the courtyard.

She dropped her dress down over her bare legs so her hands were free to grab her father's sword while running into the house.

Silence!

Everything was silent and the only thing Isabela could hear was her beating heart and her short of breath.

Then, the pigs began to scream.

Isabela looked up and out of the window she was sitting under.

Isabela could see the dragon was now standing in the field next to farm and had its snout down in the pigsty while eating one of her father's best pigs.

If it ate them all they would starve next winter, she coldly thought to herself.

When it began eating one more that's when Isabela felt she began to get mad.

Her heartbeat changed, her grip on her father's sword got tighter while her mind was filled with thousands of thought all at one time.

I don't want to be married off to a random man just to be able to survive the winter. That oversized DOG wasn't going to force that fate on her.

She took a strong grip around the sword, got up and ran out of the house right I front of the big beast, screaming from the top of her lungs.

"_STOP, .. you filthy animal or I will." " I will cut of your tongue!" _

Maybe this was stupid but sometimes you could scare of a bear even though it could easily kill you and Isabela wasn't a coward.

She was the kind of person who was ready to die for her believes.

And right now this woman believed with all of her heart that she wasn't meant to be the doormat of one of the townsmen who didn't always treat their womenfolk' right.

The beast never stopped chewing.

But it did look up and stare at the woman in front of it.

They called him The Ever Knowing, The Strong One, The Beauty and many more words like those.

But never had he ever experienced being called filthy animal.

It wasn't he who was a mammal and it definitely wasn't him who was filthy.

She was the one in peasant rags.

Dirty peasant rags he might ad and holding a slow old rusted sword from what he could see.

And he could see quite well.

Even for a dragon he had exceptional good eyesight. Envied in all of the lands in fact, he thought to himself.

Humans. They were so primitive.

But this one was quite funny or brave...no it was more likely that it was mentally retarded.

They had a strange sentiment of raising their young ones. Often they kept even those his race wouldn't have aloud out of the dragon egg.

"_I am not marrying this winter so you better stop eating right now." _

The dragon actually stopped the chewing and started to make a strange sound.

What was it doing? It was rolling around like the oversized dog she had compared it to earlier.

Now all of its legs and paws was in the air.

Was it? Was it laughing at her? Was that big fat animal really laughing at her?

The big problem with Isabela was that she has a horrible temper and right now the only thing she did was seeing red. She stomped over to the over large animal and kicked it's snout.

"_Did you bloody hell hear me?" "I am not marrying." _

"_I am going to be a female fighter maybe even a knight one day and you aren't condemning me to stay here milking cows, to being beaten randomly and stocking socks,"_ she said.

"_I am going to do great things. I will I will swear allegiance to the first knight I meet."_

"_DO YOU HEAR ME? I swear it to you. I will one day serve a great king."_

There was no reaction from the dragon and frustrated Isabela screamed even louder, _"ohh why am I talking to you. You don't even understand a word of what I am saying." _

The dragon stopped laughing, rolled over.

It looked at her and then it sent a cloud of breathed at her.

Isabela suddenly felt a sharp pain on her upper thorax.

She frighten opened her shirt and looked down.

There was a branding in her skin. It looked something from a dragon's claw.

The dragon moved its head few inches from Isabela's head and looked her straight in the eyes.

She then heard the most wonderful voice. It was strong, beautiful and magic at the same time.

"_I Eward, the dragon king of the east kingdom hereby accept your oath."_

"_You are here by my squire and will serve me until our death,"_ Eward looked down at the young female.

"_Come closer child. You now belong to no man. Now you belong to me."_

Isabella look puzzled while she was thinking, Can't you keep your mouth shut? and then her world turned black.

Eward look amused at the female. She fainted. Mentally retarded… Definitely retarded, Eward the all-knowing thought to himself.

"_So, what am I going to do with a retarded squire and Human at that?"_ he said looking over at the pigs like they would have the answer.

He then grabbed the girl and the red dragon took off to the skies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Hi guys.**

**Thank you SO much to the people who now are following me.**

**My biggest goal is to get 130reviews. The thing is… that one of my friends has over 13000 reviews for one of her stories but she is GREAT. I'm just a normal person so I hope when it finishes at chapter 20 then my goal of 130 reviews is reached. But for now the goal is to get nr.1 so REVIEW please**

**Oh and another thing. Yes I am inspired from other stories. One of them is twilight which of course doesn't belong to me. When I get inspiration from anything else I am going to mention it at the bottom of the chapter.**

**I have the entire chapter planed out except nr2,13 and 20 so in this one I'm just going to write down and see what comes to my mind.**

* * *

**The Dragon of my Heart**.

"_Have you heard it?" the old rather voluptuous woman asked her friend sitting next to her._

"_NO! What now? do tell. Is it about ambassador Jamins wife?"_

"_No that's old news. There is a new student at the Dragon academy. Nobody knows where she's from but it's not from High Blood, that I can tell you, she replies. _

_The woman continues her gossiping, "I heard that she was covered in mud from head to toe." _

"_Ohh is it a GIRL and Low blood indeed", the other rattle tail of a woman said while she shook her head. _

"_Why they let any of those Low blood into the program I never will understand", she whispered so gently back. _

"_She's the second. Do you remember when the High Lord Emnet found the boy Jaser? What a scandal that was."_

_The two women stopped suddenly their gossiping and pasted a bright smile on their faces when in that moment Lord Emnet passed them._

"_A new one in his bed every night I have heard. Human or dragon it doesn't matter. As long its female, then he don't care."_

_And so the women began to analyses the social life of lord Emnet, prince of the east kingdom while they tried not to think of how in their youth they both had wished it had been them._

* * *

**Her** whole body felt sore.

It was like thousands of blacksmiths had decided to take residence in her head and all of them was working hard.

Where was she and what happ…end?

Isabela suddenly remembered. There had been a dragon.

"_So you finally woke up."_

"_I was beginning to get annoyed!"_

"_Apparently you couldn't take the high altitude NOT like someone else who are magnificent in the skies if I do say so myself. Because of the cold and because of the low oxygen level you continued to passé out, to my great annoyance I just would like to add. _

"_But don't think about it, human. You can make it up to me on a later date." _

Isabela whined. The voice was too loud.

"_Your head will hurt for a while. Come now. COME!" _

"_Eat, Eat the dear over the fire, human."_

"_EAT!"_

Isabela urgently got up and looked around her. She couldn't see anyone, but still she moved closer to the fire.

She sat down and put her arms under her knees.

She was cold but now the fire helped and she felt her aching muscles beginning to relax. Isabela still couldn't see where the dragon was.

How can such a big animal hide, she was thinking. Maybe he's flying around over my head?

She looked up but all she could see was the top of the trees and the clear black sky above them.

The moon wasn't full so the only light there was were coming from the fire I the middle of the forest clearing.

Eward shook his head. What had he gotten himself into? Apparently she couldn't take high altitudes, she had been passed out for hours and now she looked like she couldn't see him.

He moved around from the other side of the fire and waved his hands just in front of her face.

"_You're not shortsighted, are you? It would be very difficult in battle with such a handicap," _he stated.

"_ActuaLLY, you won't ever get to battle level with a handicap like that because you would be killed during training. What a shame. But don't worry it's an honorably way to die even if it isn't in battle!"_

"_Get your hands away from me you big oaf,"_ Isabela tried to push his hands away.

He had moved so fast she didn't even notice him until he's hands was in front of her face.

She looked up and then she just stared.

In front of her was standing the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was looking down at her.

"_Who are you? And where is that dragon?"_

The man's facial expression changed. He raised his hands over his head while he repeated, _"I give up."_

"_There must be a way to change this! _

" _It can't be right that someone as great as me has to be stuck with someone like that!"_

His insults helped Isabela to clear her mid and she replied;

"_Hey, what do you mean by that?"_

"_And you didn't answer my question. Where is that big oaf of a dragon?"_

"_Wait a moment? WAS IT YOURS? "_

"_YOU owe me a PIG!" _

Isabela continued with her complaining about the dragons behaviour and didn't stop until the man in front of her roared, back at her.

"_Enough girl. Even for a human you are simple minded."_

"_Look at me!"_

Isabela immediately looked at him. He had a broad chest and nice overarm. He defiantly looked strong. Not like the blacksmith's back home, where it seem like their head and shoulders was one… why do I think about blacksmiths all the time she wonders? No this man looked more naturally strong. You wouldn't call him handsome. No not that. Gorgeous, was more the right word.

"_For the love of gods stop looking at my abs and look at my face, female."_

Embarrassed she averted her eyes up.

His hair was dark, the colour was difficult to see when she just had the light from the camp-fire but she could see that there was a red sparkle to the hair.

His skin was white, not turned brown from the sun like hers and his eyes.

Event in the dark she could see them clearly.

They were emerald green and deep.

She had seen eyes like that before.

Where was it… That Dragon!

Isabella jumped up and took several steeps backwards.

"YOU! But how?"

"_What are you? _

"_Are you a demon coming to take me to the underworld?"_

"_I will not go I tell you."_

"_If I ever do anything so I truly belong there then you are welcome to come a take me but until that time I will not follow." _

"_SO GO A WAY!" _

The female thought he was the under God, Thoras.

"_No human!"_

_"Dragons can shift between their wamp-body and their dragon-body." _

"_Whatever do they teach the human children in your country's school,"_ he replied.

Isabela looked down, almost like she was a bit unconfutable.

_"I am from the country and a farmer's daughter at that. I don't go to school and never have." _

Then it was like she regained her courage and her whole body language changed.

That's more like it Eward thought to himself. Courage that is something I can use.

"_Tomorrow morning you will return me to my home and the compensation for the pig or more precisely PIGS." _

_"That you can just deliver at a later date, dragon" _

Eward began to chuckle again. This human female was still hilarious.

Maybe that was why he had taken her and bounded them together without thinking first.

He didn't know why but done was done.

She belonged to him now and there was no way of changing that except death.

"_Tomorrow we go to the east kingdom. There you will joint the dragon academy and there you will be training to become a dragon rider."_

Isabela looked stern back at him, _"Thank you for the 'honor' but no thank you."_

Why was it now talking back at him so slowly and moving its head like that?

Was there something wrong with its neck? The humans in his kingdom didn't move their head like that, not that he socialized with them often.

Maybe it was a tick?

One of his younger brothers always pretended that he had a tic disorder when new ambassadors came to the court. He found it funny to see the confusion on their faces when he I'm the middle of a ceremony shouted, "battle whore" or farts.

Eward of course didn't find it funny but it always made Sme smile and so his brother continued it.

Why of all the gods was HIS rider a short-sighted human who was not only mentally retarded but it did also have tics. The only bad thing left was for it to be pregnant.

It wasn't pregnant was it?

It looked to young for that kind of thing but what did he know. He was 240 which was a good age for a dragon but humans didn't age like dragons. To him it seemed like they left this world as quickly as they entered it.60-70year that was all the time they had if they were really lucky and then it was over.

Isabela was confused by this long silence, _"Why are you looking at me like that?" _

"_How old are you,"_ it asked her.

Isabela looked stunned by his question.

"_17" _

That old… Most human girls married at 16-17. Some even before that.

It didn't look 17. It looked too small to be 17 year old.

"_Listen child. You bear my mark on your skin." _

"_Our soul has joined and so has our fates." _

"_You are mine until you die so rest now and tomorrow we will reach my home."_

Before she could give a reply he had left and returned to the other side of the fire.

Isabela acknowledge her defeat. She didn't know where she was. It was in the middle of the night and there was no reasoning with the dragon.

She would go with it and when they came to that academy it talked about there would be someone there who could help her home.

After her belly was full sleep quickly again overtook Isabela.

"_Wake up human,"_ Eward barked.

"_It's time to leave,"_ and then he put a loaf of bread down in front of her.

The fire had died out and he was restless go home.

His mission hadn't gone as planned.

He had hoped to find his uncle Car who was missing but none of his agents our any of his spies had heard or seen anything.

The location of Car was still a mystery.

Eward hoped that his uncle would be there to greet him when he returned but he doubted it. Something was defiantly amiss, and problems was not what they needed right now.

The female moved so very slow. He had already packed his things in his sack and was ready to put it around his neck when he shifted.

"_Come on come on, human."_

In an instant he was standing 100feat away from her and shifted.

The girl look mystified. Like she couldn't believe her own eyes. He decided to take action.

"_Come on title one. Up you go,"_ he said while hosting her up on his back with the end of his tail.

"_And off we go."_

**Inspiration:**

Almost every story has dragons that can change into humans, else they aren't any fun.

I don't know where I have the high blood and low blood. But I have heard about it in other stories. And also High Lord. The term is going to be a ranking title. But I remember that I have heard it the book "The High Lord"._This is _the third book in The Black Magician series by Trudi Canavan. I just LOVE her books. A high lord isn't going to be the same as in her books just to clarify.

The clearing and the idea for not being able to see Eward that's from _Mumintrollen_. A children's story by Tove jannson. I don't remember the episode just that he has woken up from his winter sleep before time and sees a campfire in the forest. Look it up. Your kids will love it.

**Question:** how fare is 100feat? We use meters.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SO MUCH**** for adding 'The dragon of my heart' on your alert list or favorite list. And an extra thank you to the ones of you who have reviewed. THANK YOU it makes me so happy **

**Hope all of you will review when you read a new chapter of my story.**

**The thing is… that I have this really great friend who is an ****amazing**** writer and I would like to impress her. I hope that after seeing my story when its finish and a beta has worked her/his magic, she will take me seriously when I encourage her to publish. I am just, what I call a storyteller. My head is filled with stories, but I can't spell and I can't do grammar not even in my own language so writer isn't in the cards for me. But she is a writer.**

**A writer who needs to get out into the world. **

**So I dedicate this story to her.**

**My friend from kindergarten.**

**Ohhh and one of you asked what happened to Charlie and what he will do. Don't worry we will hear about Charlie (Harli) but it's much later on. Right now the focus is Isabela and the dragon king Eward.**

**The dragon of my heart chapter 3:**

* * *

_You are maybe one of those who thinks that humans, especially human females of a particular age are the biggest gossipers you could ever be so unlucky to meet. Some would even call them hags, but this would be a huge mistake and a misperception. _

_There isn't a being in this world that is more into gossip, rumors and nonsense then dragons. Yes, they are noble creatures who can become over 800 years old and very wise. _

_But the thing is. If you live for so many years life can become a bit boring, so dragons often tried to put a bit of pep in to their existents and the princes of the east kingdom was no exception. _

_Right now the youngest of only 90 years, a mere boy turning into manhood, was balancing on the rooftop of the lower stables together with what looked like a young girl right behind him. This would maybe not be such a special sight if not, also on the roof top behind them, prince Emnet was running with flames in his hair shouting; _

"_You have disfigured me!" _

"_The ladies of the kingdom will tear of your heads for this crime against all that is beautiful and good in this world." _

"_Come back you brats so I can drown you in the horrible wet water that I now have to put my head in and so save others from this foul fate, that now has fallen upon me." _

_Why the prince hadn't put out the fire before he took pursuits after his younger brother, the old stable master who looked up from the doorway couldn't guess._

"_Those dragon brothers._ _They aren't right mannered if you ask an old man like me," he mumbled. _"_The only sensible of the whole lot is the High King and lucky for that." _

_To himself just the thought of the possibility that it had been of one others who had hatched first made the old man shudder. All the chaos there would be. But luckily the Gods had granted King Eward a sensible and cleaver mind. _

_A true king of both dragons and humans who lived in the kingdom to the east that he was, the old man acknowledged while he turned around and went back inside the stable. _

* * *

**She **wasn't home that's for sure.

When Isabela finally opened her eyes a magnificent sight lay before her.

Big green mountains as far as the eye could see.

They definitely weren't in her home country or somewhere nearby.

Her country, _'Anmark'_ was as flat as a country could get, filled with big green forests and farming fields.

Naturally she had heard of mountains further up north but the old men at the annually market never described them like this.

Here the mountains were fertile and green and it looked like a green blanket was covering the mountains from top to bottom.

"_Is this your home?", _she asked but the dragon didn't reply.

She wondered if it actually hadn't heard her or if it just didn't bothered to answer her.

This dragon seems to be synonym to the word, 'Arrogant', Isabela concluded.

Just the way he talks, makes my blood boil.

Like: _**"Listen child. You bear my mark on your skin." **_

"_**Our soul has joined and so has our fates." **_

"_**You are mine until you die so rest now and tomorrow we will reach my home**__." _

Who talks like that? Well arrogant creatures like dragons, apparently that's who.

After enjoying the view for several hours Isabela needed a break. Her legs were getting numb and she was cold.

"_Uh, Mr. Dragon…Sir Dragon Eeewat.. Ewao..Ewarde?… uh I mean King Ewarde can't we take a break?" _

"_We have been flying for hours and hours without eating or drinking. _

"_It's getting late and…", _she stopped mid-sentence because the speed suddenly increased.

So he can hear me. He just doesn't give a dragonshit!

"_HEY, DRAGON, the human on your back needs a break."_

" _What about giving her one?" _

The dragon just continued to move thought the air almost like it was water. It reminded her of the beings she once watch her only time at the sea.

But it wasn't a lie, she was actually beginning to need a human moment. Like right now!

"_HEY. D.R.A.G.O.N!"_

"_I need to take a second to relieve myself." _

"_You know going on nature's behalf," _Isabela shouted as loudly she could, but there was no response from the dragon.

"_Okay, if you don't put me down right now I will pee on you."_

"_Do you hear me?"_

" _PEE ON YOU!" _

When she didn't get any reaction Isabela couldn't stop thinking;

"_Well, then I just have to show him that I mean business… I guess." _

Eward did hear the little human rant away about a break. He had superior hearing after all.

But he didn't want to slow down. He wanted to go home as soon as possible.

He wasn't breaking the wind or making a jump, for the sole reason that she wasn't practiced in it yet.

This kind of flying was much more hard on him and it took a bit longer, but event so after the circumstances he was making excellent speed and if they continued they would be home during the night before the morning sun.

Without jump-flying this would be an all-time record even for him. Yes, he was definitely a dragon in his prime.

Wait was he? Was he getting wet?

Dragons hated getting wet. They liked sand. It cleaned so well behind their scales.

Where was the rain coming from? He couldn't fly over the clouds because of the human so…WAIT!

"_D.I.D Y.O.U URINATE on ME!"_ He roared.

"_I did warn you but you didn't listen," she replied. _

"_I needed a human moment, but NOOO the almighty E-FART of kingdom whatever didn't want to. _

"_Don't you think about it, you will dry of soon." _She said while laughing.

She…she, a low human had marked him like the city's dogs marks their territory. He wasn't a bush or a tree.

What was wrong with that human?

He knew what he had to do but it didn't sit well with him. He had to find a lake.

Isabela registered that the altitude changed and they landed at a lake.

He just shook her of him, so she was flying through the air before she even noticed it. Luckily she landed softly in high grass next to the lakeside.

The dragon was nowhere in sight. The only thing she could see was his pack which he had left behind.

"_Where is he?",_ Isabela thought out loud while scouting the lake.

She couldn't see the dragon anywhere.

She then decide to make ready for a fire and see if there was any edible in that bag of his. With a big effort she found enough firewood and a small fish from the lake was now cooking on a rock in the fire.

Isabela then took time to go down and clean herself and her undergarments. Those she put over a bush close to the fire.

Where had that dragon gone to?

She guessed that he would be back because he had left his pack behind but you never knew.

When the sun was coming down behind the lake Isabela was sitting comfortably eating her fish.

Then she suddenly saw a head emerging from the water a bit out into the lake.

It was him.

Again she was stunned by the beauty of him.

He continued to emerge from the water and she was beginning to panic when she realized that the only thing that covered him, was the water running down his marvel of a body.

She just couldn't look away. Her eyes were glued to his body.

A drop of water fell from his hair down on this upper thorax. It continued its way down over his hard muscles, then over his abdomen and then down in his...

Ohh. Don't look Isabela. Don't look further down, girl. She had never seen a completely stark naked man before but she did now.

She had followed the drop of water all the way down.

ALL the way!

And she then realized that if all men looked like that underneath their clothes, than she really had been missing out.

"_They don't." _"_I am on of a kind." _

"_Special in every way, also that way,"_ he said with a smirk on his face and a sparkle in his eyes when he passed her.

She felt her whole face turning red.

Oh Darn, she had said that out loud. She turned around but that was a mistake.

Now his perfectly rounded backside was right in her view.

"_Darn, Darn, and Bugger me poop."_

The girl certainly hadn't seen a naked man before human or wamp.

Well she better get used to it sooner than later. Dragons had a tendency to run around naked.

They just didn't look at nakedness the same way since when they were in dragon form they were naked all the time.

They tried to be a bit more modest in wamp-form but it did happen that you would find dragons coming down from the mountain completely naked.

The human inhabitants in the city knew if a gorgeous almost over-worldly male or female was walking around the street naked then it was a dragon in wamp-form who had forgotten to take on clothes and didn't think twice about it.

Eward had been very angry when he took to the lake and after a long time in the horrible water his mood had turned even fouler.

She was lucky that he in that moment felt pity for the human child and decided to ignore the whole peeing incident. An incident he hoped his brothers never would find out about.

He could feel her staring at his backside.

Well maybe not a child. No, she was definitely not a child any more.

But she was an innocent that was undeniably.

It was a growing awareness he had seen in her face when he passed by her. The look a young girl gets when she begins her way into womanhood.

"_If that's the level of the profanity you know, you will be eaten alive by the other squires at the academy."_

"_You better toughen up girl if you want to make it."_

Thank the Gods; he finally had some clothes on. Not that it helped when he turned around facing her. Weren't those pants a bit too tight?

"_Sit down, girl." _

"_We will stay here for the night since you decided to delay us." _

"_The academy,"_ he began to explain, _"has little over 200 students divided into 3 years." "After graduation then there are 3 years as a squire and then if the king and the squires Lord Dragon allow it he or she then becomes a knight." _

"_It will be approximately the same for you, female" _

"_Are they all humans like me? Isabela curiously asked. _

"_Not a lot of them, No."_

"_Most of the dragon-riders are dragons themselves," _Eward replied.

He could see that she was almost bursting with questions but didn't want to show it. GOOD.

She needed to be able to hide her feelings if she were to be successful at the academy with no family to back her up.

"_How can that be? _

"_How can a dragon-ride a dragon," _it finally rushed out of Isabela.

"_A dragon is hatched from an egg but he is hatch in his wamp-form." _

"_The hatching can't shift into his higher form as dragons until he comes of age, you see"_

"_What do you mean by come of age?"_

"_A dragon comes of age when he is around 120-130 years old." _

"_Then his body stops aging." _

"_He will in his wamp-form look like a human man around 28-33years old but then again more brilliant of course." _

"_You say 'he' all the time. Isn't there any female dragons at the academy?"_ she asked ignoring the arrogance in his statement about the brilliance of dragon males.

"_Of course there is." _

"_There aren't beings more beautiful and ingenious in this world then the female dragons, that I can promise you," _he stated.

Isabela's mind was filled with many more questions and thoughts.

Maybe her dream of becoming a fighter would be able to come true after all. Poor Harli.

Her father 'Harli' must have come back by now and found out she where missing. He would properly conclude that she had been eaten, like the pigs.

"_So if I stay at the academy, I am not saying I am going to, but if I do." _

"_Then what is going to happen with me?"_

Then with a bit lower voice she said, "_Will I ever see my father again?"_

"_You will be enrolled in the program together with the others." _

"_You are a bit behind but nothing we can't fix with extra tutoring." _

"_Word will be sent to you father of your whereabouts when we reaches the city and you will see him one day if you survive of couse," _Eward replied with no show of emotions._  
_

"_Now sleep!"_

So that's what she did.

She fell asleep.

**Inspiration:**

In this chapter I was in general inspired by G.A Aiken who has the BEST dragon series ever! Read it if you are a dragon lover. I like the way the dragons speak, are arrogant and are nasty to each other. They are always fighting, drinking or yelling at each other. Emnets monologue on the rooftop is inspired from a scene in one of her books, where one of the dragons had been blinded as a child by his siblings who threw him in a volcano. The way that dragon talk just make me laugh each time I read it. They are so arrogant and talk strange. I love it.

Keyley Cole is also SO cool. I am inspired by the bad language that the Valkyrie has in her stories. I just love the whole strong and independent women theme

Remember to review and send a Beta my way if you know one ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Øv!**

As we say in Denmark.

We didn't reach the 10 reviews, but I think it's time for us to move on in the story.

Remember I am just a storyteller so I write it as I would tell it. I know it needs a beta but I'm looking and hope to find one soon.

…**and THANK YOU SO MUCH**** for adding 'The dragon of my heart' on your alert list or favorite list. And an extra thank you to the ones of you who have reviewed. THANK YOU it makes me happy **

Remember my friend who is a real writer who needs to step up and get out into the world.

I dedicate this story to her.

My friend from kindergarten.

* * *

**The dragon of my heart chapter 4:**

"_No don't put that down there", the squire Toma said, while he was looking frightened over his shoulder. "They will think it's her. She will be punished." _

" _And why not?" the appointed group-commander replied, while he continued to ruin Lord Shans erack. "She's just a stupid girl who don't know anything and doesn't belong here. I _don't_ want her in our group." He wasn't just the appointed group-commander of a group who had the misfortune to be foisted with the new girl. He believed that he was special and would one day command army's. He was also a tyrant. _

_The year tyrant. That's what the faculty consisting of masters and lords at the academy called them. Each year a new group of students arrived at the academy and it was easily to see who the tyrant was. Their strategy was to give the biggest tyrant a lot of power. This would test the endurance of the other students but also made it easier for faculty to assess the tyrants character. Some were just brought up wrong and needed an adjustment change. Others had low self-esteem which they then would help with. There are so many reasons why a person becomes the way they are, but evil..?. If a student was evil beyond redemption then the matter would be dealt with…dragon style._

_The boys finish their business and left Lord Shans classroom. "I don't know what you problem is Toma?" "You act like you haven't heard any of her questions in class! She doesn't know anything about dragon. She DOESN'T have any family connection and she can't even read. I don't want her in our group! I don't even want her in the academy. I want her gone," he said with so much loathing in his voice that Tomas looked shocked at his friend who just continued his rant about the new girl. "She needs to go home and stay where she belongs the little lowbornShit. _

* * *

**Eward** was restless. He was looking at the young girl while she was finishing her morning tea and couldn't help worrying a bit. What had he been thinking? Well…she was his squire now. She was his and he was hers. Now they were in a lifelong partnership that couldn't be broken so he was stuck with her the next 50 years.

"_So tell me, what is my squire's name", _he said while he continued to wonder on about how to explain the importance of hide her marking on her chest in a way that a human could understand.

She looked up from her teacup and looked him straight in the eyes while replying_. "I'ts Isabela. Just, Isabela!" _

It wasn't often Eward experience humans looking him straight in the eyes. He was intimidating both in dragon and wamp-form. He silently admired her for it. For a human she had guts.

"_It seems like, That human mind of yours has problems containing the greatness of my name so I will do you the honor of addressing it again." _

"_It's in its full length its; King Eward Joh Chi of the Easten Dragon kingdom."_ He continued without noticing the appearance of a scowl on her face after that statement.

"_When we arrive you will address me as; Sir King or King Eward or use the terms High Lord and nothing else. If you are seriously about becoming a knight then you have to begin to act like one!" _Isabela was looking at him not acknowledging anything he had just said to her. He seriously didn't understand the human mind. How could something like that work so slow.

"_Do you hear me? I am now your respected King and leader and you will show me that respect! Do you understand, girl?" _

Isabela straightened her back and looked up at him with serious eyes. _"Yes sir!"_

"_SIR WHAT?" _

"_Uhh I mean Sir King." _

Eward nodded satisfied at her reply. "_Good Isabela, you are learning. There is hope for you yet"._

He had accepted her oath but then he had continued to mark her and not just the small cut that symbolized that one now was accepted as a squire. No, he didn't want to tell her that she was already marked as his dragonrider. Let her believe a bit longer that she is just a squire. She will learn the truth soon enough, of the honor of becoming HIS rider. He didn't want her to faint again…and there were the whole political side of things. Just the thought of court politic made his head hurt and he had a high tolerance for pain.

"_Now listen and listen well. You are already my appointed squire, which will make a lot of stirring at court. The fact that you are human and lowborn at that, will make even more fuss." _

"_King Eward…did we do something wrong?"_

"_No, Isabela we didn't do anything wrong. It happens once in a while that a dragon meets a potential candidate outside of the academy program. We have learned by experience that it's good for a rider to be trained in martials art and jump-riding and such, before they become a knight and so a dragon rider"._

"_So what will happen to me,_" she asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"_The same as the rest of the students. You need the practice and education, so you will join the program and will be treated like everybody else. Don't show my mark to anybody, do you hear?"_

Eward continued his explanation without even considering that Isabela maybe had questions. _"Normally after the 3 years a graduate will be chosen by a dragon to be his squire. If the dragon thinks his squire is good enough, he will put him up for knighthood. Not all is knighted and become a rider however."_

"_Some dies before they get the chance of knighthood. Others just don't have what it takes and will be a squire all their life or until they come of age."_

He then looked stern at her and said,_ "but one thing is clear. When a dragon takes a squire and marks him or her then they are bound for life. Do you understand? You will serve me in one way or the other the rest of your life. Running is punished by death!" _

He could see the look of discomfort on her face when the realization hit her, that her life was changed forever. He wondered if the alternative of marrying one of the young townsmen was looking a bit more attractive to her right now. He felt anger emerging. Of course she wouldn't think that. She now had the honor of serving someone like him the rest of her life. What more could a human ask for?

Eward continued on still not registering Isabela. _"If you are loyal and prove your worth then you will one day be knighted and become my rider. If not you will still continue to serve me, but not as a rider. This is for life, Isabela. I hope you understand what I'm trying to tell you. _When she became too old to fight, she would still serve him, and he would make sure her old age would be a comfortable one, so was the ways of a dragon and a rider.

Isabela was lost in thought about what the dragon…or wamp had said. She wasn't quite sure what to call him in this version. She didn't even get mad at all of his insults. At least he hadn't called her blind again. But her gawking at his abs had properly rectified his misperception of that. But one thing confused her.

"_So if we didn't break a rule then why the fuss just because I'm lowborn? _She finally asked while she looked down at her hands.

He laughed at her innocence. _"I'm am the KING. A young one at that. I am only 240 years old. I have never had a squire before. It's a very desired position and a very powerful one also. If you become a knight you will be one of the highest ranking leaders in my army." _

"_Just because I am yours?_

"_Yes, just because you are mine," _he said with a smile on his face.

"_So you think they will treat me differently at the academy if they knew you already marked me as your squire." _

"_Yes, it will also put your life at risk." _For a long time his advisers have made it clear that they thought he should take a rider._ "A dragon is at his best and strongest when he works together with his rider. So you are a threat to our enemies. For them it's better to kill you now while you are untutored then later on when you have evolved your skills and aren't such an easy target." _

It sounded reasonable and he did make a valid point so Isabela accepted his suggestions with nod of her head and a yes Sir King.

"_Good, Female. It is very important."_ Eward looked at her and felt a feeling of relief coming over him. He could feel that he had already gotten attached to this little human. She was his responsibility and she was his rider. If that was going to have any chance of working out then in time they needed to become confidants, war-partners and friends. But for now the most important thing was to keep her alive. He had no use for a dead human.

"_Come!"_

"_Get on my back." _

"_We leave for home."_

They had been flying all day without any breaks. She didn't even complain or pee on him. She just wanted them to arrive as soon as possible. Her butt was getting numb, but she knew better then to tell him that. She hadn't had anything to eat and now she really needed a rest when she suddenly spotted the city.

Never had she seen anything so grand like the sight before her eyes. The city was placed at the foot of a huge mountain. It was almost shaped like a half circled and surrounded by a great Wall. The streets were all connected and the main ones were wide and leading straight to the castle which where built into the mountain. The city was beautiful in the light from the descending sun in the background.

Eward landed on the lading post on one the mountain side. From here they could descend down of the mountain directly into the castle. He was immediately after landing changing form. They were meet by the guards stationed at the landing post who greeted him with bowed heads.

The one closest to Eward and at the one who look like the one with the highest rank addressed the Wamp. _"Welcome home my Lord King. Fresh clothes and a bath awaits." _

"_Thank you, captain. I just need the clothes; there is no time for the rest_."

Eward turned around to Isabela.

"_Come child quickly."_

" _Captain you and you men will not tell anybody of our arrival together, is that understood?" _

" _Yes Lord King."_

Eward moved on not looking back. Isabela ran after him. He was much faster them her and she had to run to keep up. The effect sitting on his back all day had on her legs didn't help her speed. When they reached the entrance to the castle she was huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath.

Eward looked over his shoulder… "_Toughen up girl. You better start exercise."_

He gave her a superior look and then continued, _"Here I thought that being a human living on a farm involved hard labor. Guess I was wrong. Huhh. See even someone as wise like me learns something new once in a while. Let that _be a lesson for_ you. "_

Eward felt really pleased with himself. This whole squire business was easy. He was already teaching his squire to be open-minded and exercise more.

Eward continued his current speed into the castle. And since he was still not waiting for Isabela to catch her breath, she was still huffing and puffing long side him.

It was probably a good thing Isabela was so out of breath that she didn't have the energy to thing to much about her soundings. The door ways was wide and the ceiling was high so a dragon could easy walk around the cast not breaking some thing or bumping its head in the ceiling. This also meant that being a normal sized human walking around in the corridors made you feel quite small.

Eward quickly entered a large room with a fireplace in the middle and told the room-guard to summon Sir jaser. Before Isabela even had a chance to sit down. The door burst open and a young boy around her age came barging in while he was shouting at someone coming behind him.

He stopped up and while he had his hands in the air he said, _"Thank the Gods you are back Ewa! Em has been a horrible tyrant while you were gone." _

The young boy knew better then to call his oldest brother by the brother's favorite nickname for him, Ewa. They of course had more nicknames like, King ass and sir S. S standing for stuck up in the clouds. The youngster had just forgotten the fact that you don't say those names to his face without being thrown out of the window.

Eward hadn't time to react being called Ewa because right at Joels tail the two other brothers followed. One was huge as a bear, with a broad chest. He took just one look at Eward and threw himself in a nearby chair.

"_Thank the fuckluck that you are finally home. Don't you ever leave me with those two barbarians again. Seriously their eggs must have been switched or something because I can't be related to those to daemons." _

The last brother to enter the room, was black haired with friendly black eyes. He closed the door and walked towards Isabela with a smile on his lips. _"Nice to see you again brother. We have misted you. Who do we have here?"_

Eward looked bored and turned towards Isabela. _"Isabela, this is my brothers. The oldest one who looks like a bear in human form is Emnet. The next is Hael at the door. And the blond beauty in front of you is my kid brother, Joel." _The teasing in his voice didn't go unnoticed. Isabela could see that the boy had the face of an angel so why state his good looks such, that she didn't get but sometimes you just had to let things go. She had the feeling that this was one of those times, actually she had the feeling she would experience this a lot!.

Before any more was said the door opened and who she assumed was Sir Jaser entered the room.

Sir Jaser was a man in his middle thirties, and the way he walked gave away that he was a soldier. He had white blond hair and deep blue eyes. He walked without any hesitation towards his king.

"_Jasper, come here, and meet Isabela." _

"_Isabela this is Sir Jaser. He is Emnets rider." _

"_Jasper this is Isabela…my squire."_

This made Emnet jumped up from his seat. _"Your WHAT?"_

He looked directly at Isabela with wonder in his eyes. Eward ignored him and addressed Jaser directly.

" Sir Jaser will you escort Isabela down to the academy. She didn't bring anything with her and nothing is expecting arrival."

"_Her father needs to be told about her where about and she didn't bring equipment with her. She will need a full pack._" Eward didn't need to explain to Sir Jaser that it was vital for Isabelas sake that her being his squire would continue to be a secret.

"_Isabela. Follow jasper to your new quarters."_

"_Yes my lord king,_" she replied and walked over to Sir jaser. Jaser had a friendly smile on his lips and addressed her formally.

"_Come miss Isabela. We will find the things you need and then I will take you to your quarters." _Isabella followed him without looking back.

As soon as Isabela had left the room Ewards brothers bombarded him with question.

"_So are you going back to great grandfather ways?_" Emnet so boldly asked. He knew that his brother would be annoyed when their great grandfather was mentioned. Their grandfather who before he was mated where known for abducted a female or two. The human women follow him freely but their fathers didn't look at the situations quite the same way. Emnet was not a fool. If he was to get any out of his brother he needed to rally him up. But it didn't look like Eward took the bait.

Hale was the quite one of the four brothers and his voice was warm and calm. _"So you have finally a squire… well good for you! I hope she will be your rider one day. Does this mean that we can expect other squires to arrive?_

"_NO!_" Eward replied with such a force that the brothers looked knowingly at each other before they addressed their big brother.

"_But Eward you need several squires. Not all becomes a rider you know. I was lucky that Jaser became a rider but seriously you know I had 5 squires to__ train__ and later pick from. _

"_Emnet! I will not discuss with you what doesn't concern you," Eward got up and walked _slowly across the room over to the door. He hadn't told his brothers that no other squires were needed. She was already his rider.

But the female still needed the training and there was no better way of getting it then at the academy. He hadn't even notices that he had WALKED thought the room. But that was a fact that now made his brothers stand gawking after him, frozen in place like marble statues.

Dragons in wamp form didn't walk slowly. Even when they walked "slow" a human had to run to follow up. The only times they had seen him walk as slow as this was when very old and foreign human royalty or at official diplomat visits and he was forced to be this slow.

JUST before he reached the door Eward stop up and looked over his shoulders while sending one of his most fierce looks directed at his younger brothers.

"_You will not bother her. Do you hear me? The female is not to be bother by the likes of you." _And then he continued his slow pace through the door.

The brothers were left shocked which left them standing as statues. Nobody moved for what could have been only a minute or several hours. Time was not of the same importance for a dragon.

Then Joel shouted, _"I get to talked to her first", _and ran out of the room. His to older brothers was fast in pursuit while they ran to the academy.

The brother didn't have any luck finding the human girl and ended up going out to their favorite tavern 'The Dragon's Pit'. This place was well-known for its beer, its loose women and its specialty a cow roasted whole and served un a huge platter.

Sir Jaser knew his dragon, Emnet and his brothers so he had taken precautions so the brother wouldn't find her. When the brothers were in is that kind of mood they had a tendency to have a very short concentration span. And he had been right they had given up finding and gone drinking.

Sir Jaser and Isabela were now finding her suitable clothes, weaponry and other essentials. Isabela was so happy about her sword. It was beautiful and deadly.

While the Rider and the young girl walked around finding most of the things Isabela would need for her training, Sir Jaser couldn't stop wondering what was so special with this girl. She looked like a normal farm girl to him but he also knew not to judge a person by their looks, their family connections and gender.

He himself was a prime example of that. Living in the gutter like he did when Emnet had found him. Emnet saved him no question about that. What Emnet had seen in a poor orphan living on the streets, he would never know but Emnet had seen something and here he was. A dragon rider and so far the most powerful one to date. He would one day be passed in ranking by this girl if she ever became a rider. He was sure she would. The king was always right about those things. Jaser was not a envies man. More so he was looking forward to the time where he could share the burden with this girl.


End file.
